Presos no elevador
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Nem tudo que acontece no elevador fica no elevador. E Megan e Ferb descobrem isso após ficarem presos em um, juntos. MeganXFerb


**Presos no elevador**

Ferb P.O.V.

**Phineas: **Ferb, já sei o que vamos fazer hoje!

Toda vez que o Phineas fala isso, sei que vai sobrar pra mim. Não que eu não goste de construir coisas, mas a parte dura sou sempre eu que faço, principalmente depois que o Phineas e a Isabella começaram a namorar.

Mas foi nesse dia que conheci alguém especial.

De acordo com a ideia de Phineas, eu teria que buscar algumas coisas numa loja, que era um prédio de 15 andares. E pra completar, o que eu precisava estava no último andar.

Entretanto, o elevador parou no 10º andar e alguém entrou correndo no elevador e o fechou as pressas, sem reparar que eu estava ali.

Só quando me notou é que eu reparei que era uma garota de cabelos escuros, olhos verdes e com uma roupa rosa e preta de um estilo bem diferente.

Megan P.O.V.

Era só o que me faltava! Além de ter que entrar num elevador pra fugir de um vilão, havia alguém lá dentro. E eu em minha roupa de espiã!

O tal garoto que estava lá dentro tinha cabelos verdes e olhos escuros, o oposto da minha cor de cabelo e olho. E também do sexo oposto (risos).

Mas ele olhava pro que eu vestia um pouco confuso, e eu não o culpava por isso.

**Eu: ***sem graça* Ahm... eu estou testando visual novo!

Não tive tempo pra reparar se ele acreditou ou não, pois o elevador parou de repente e eu entendi que estávamos presos.

Ferb P.O.V.

Phineas com certeza iria brigar comigo por isso... se eu saísse dali. Estávamos presos entre o 13º e o 14º andar, e uma queda dessa altura não era muito agradável.

Mas eu ficaria preso ali algum tempo e queria fazer alguma coisa. Resolvi puxar papo com aquela garota, mesmo sabendo que falar não era bem o meu forte.

**Eu: ***sentando no chão do elevador* Ahm... seu visual é legal! Er... qual é o seu nome?

A garota parece ter percebido que eu queria conversar pra passar o tempo, pois também sentou-se no chão do elevador e de frente pra mim.

**Garota: **Meu nome é Megan Clark! E o seu?

**Eu: **Ferb Fletcher!

Ficamos em silêncio, até eu lembrar de um detalhe e perguntar sobre isso.

**Eu: **Você estava com pressa quando entrou no elevador! Estava fugindo de alguma coisa?

Megan P.O.V.

Essa não, ele foi direto ao assunto!

**Eu: **Sim, mas... tem haver com algo que não posso falar pra ninguém!

**Ferb: **Sou bom em guardar segredo! E depois, seja lá o que for que esteja escondendo, não pode ser mais impressionante do que contruir uma montanha-russa no quintal quando se tem só 12 anos!

Arregalei os olhos, principalmente quando ele mostrou fotos pra provar. E não era só de uma montanha-russa, eram de várias invenções.

**Eu: **Tem outro garoto na foto! Quem é?

**Ferb: **Meu meio-irmão Phineas Flynn!

**Eu: **Vocês deviam ser espiões da WHOOP com todas essas invenções!

Ferb P.O.V.

Foi aí que entendi tudo: ela era uma espiã dessa tal WHOOP, mesmo que não tenha dito diretamente. Isso explicava a roupa dela.

**Eu: **Como é sua vida sendo uma espiã da WHOOP?

Megan P.O.V.

Sabia que tinha falado demais! Foi a mesma coisa com meu diário outro dia, e nossos pais quase souberam de tudo.

**Eu: ***tremendo* Co... como descobriu?

**Ferb: **Fácil! Primeiro, a sua roupa! E segundo, seu comentário específico! Mas como eu disse antes, não pretendo contar à ninguém! Afinal, quem dos meus conhecidos já ouviu falar de Megan Clark?

Nós dois rimos disso, até olharmos um pra cara do outro e corarmos de leve. Bom, eu tinha certeza de que estava corada.

Ferb P.O.V.

Naquele elevador, Megan e eu viramos confidentes um do outro e até trocamos telefones.

Ela me contou sobre seus irmãos e as missões que faziam juntos como espiões da WHOOP sem os pais saberem.

Já eu contei sobre as invenções que fazíamos cada dia, com a Candace tentando nos dedurar, e que desapareciam misteriosamente antes dos nossos pais chegarem em casa.

**Eu: **Já chegamos a contar aos nossos pais o que fazemos, mas eles sempre acham que estamos imaginando, pois a Candace dedura tudo e nunca consegue provar!

**Megan:** Nós somos o contrário: quando um se dá mal, os outros tentam encobrir pros nossos pais não descobrirem!

De repente, o elevador começou a descer e nós dois ficamos de pé. De repente, ele aumentou muito a velocidade e começamos a gritar!

ERA O NOSSO FIM!

Megan P.O.V.

O que aconteceu em seguida me chocou, pelo menos no início. Quando o elevador parou bruscamente, Ferb caiu em cima de mim e nossos lábios se tocaram.

O beijo não durou mais que alguns segundos, pois Ferb saiu de cima de mim com a mão na boca e os olhos arregalados. Eu estava do mesmo jeito e não era pra menos: nos conhecíamos em menos de um dia e já tínhamos nos beijado.

**Ferb: **Megan... me desculpe!

**Eu: **Ah... tá! Mas da próxima vez, não caia sobre mim!

O porteiro abriu a porta do elevador e a gente finalmente saiu. Meus irmãos estavam na portaria e me abraçaram, parecendo bem preocupados. Já o Ferb, ele subiu pelas escadas até onde ele queria ir antes de ficarmos presos no elevador.

Ferb P.O.V.

Na hora que a Megan falou, não entendi: o que ela quis dizer com "próxima vez"?

Entretanto, hoje nós somos namorados, depois de algumas saídas juntos. Ela até conheceu Phineas e Candace, e eu conheci Lee, Marc e Tony.

Foi comprovado: nem tudo que acontece no elevador fica no elevador.

FIM!


End file.
